


Hug

by BarbarianLibrarian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbarianLibrarian/pseuds/BarbarianLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako has a nightmare about his parents’ untimely demise. Bolin is his emotional rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted [here](http://a-necessary-fiction.tumblr.com/post/49235036668/drabble-prompt-hug). For Alex.  
> * _Lao da ge_ / _da ge_ \- Mandarin; “Big brother”

Mako twined his fingers around his parents’ gloved hands, laughing as they gently raised him up by both arms. His feet kicked up deep reddish-orange maple leaves from where the toes of his shoes had brushed against the small piles scattered against the cobblestones- floating and twirling in the air around their legs.

Bolin was sound asleep, safe and warm within his bed. It had just been a quick errand and Mako had never been one to go to bed when he was told. The chilled autumn air made steam trail from his mouth and nose and he blew another cloudy trail at the sky like a dragon.

They took a shortcut through the alleyway behind the watch repair store and tailor’s, the windows dark and shuttered. Their laughter echoed all of the brick and stone walls, and a shadow darted out from between the clusters of garbage cans.

"It’s a kitty!" Mako gasped, letting go of his parents’ hands to jog after the stray. A glint of yellow light flashed from it’s wide, moon-like eyes when it glanced back at the boy in curious pursuit and the feline began to lope away. Slinking into the inky depths of an open vent at the back entrance of the laundry mat, a bottle-brush tail taunted him before it, too, disappeared.

"Aw…" Mako pouted, leaning over to stare into the rectangular ventilation shaft. Giving up and his interest waning, he spun back around to the sound of sudden, raised voices. A flash of blue fire lit up the darkness, jagged shadows reaching towards him and spearing against the ground and buildings around him like angry claws.

He ran towards the source of the commotion, limbs lengthening and gait increasing the harder he pushed himself to reach them. He was older now, faster, his endurance higher.

He could do it, this time.

"Mom- Dad-" he shouted, throat burning from the exertion and rapid, panicked gulps of air. His foot caught on something unseen and sent him sprawling. He tumbled against the uneven concrete, rough stones and dirt scraping against his face, knees, and elbows painfully.

A small, creamy freshwater pearl rolled and bumped against his fingers.

"… _mom?_ "

The broken string of jade and shell beads fanned around her neck and shoulders in a glimmering halo. The glossy bun she’d kept her hair pinned up in had fallen loose. Her eyes were masked by thick, wavy strands. Her lips moved.

"Mako?"

He jerked awake with a start and Bolin pulled his hand back from his shoulder as though scalded. The high windows of the attic loomed around them, glowing faintly from distant lights on the surface streets near the arena. His chest ached as he tried to slow his heavy breathing, threadbare undershirt and slacks drenched in cold sweat.

"You were making weird noises in your sleep… I tried to wake you up, then you started shaking really hard, and-" Bolin explained in a quiet voice, looking much smaller and younger than his sixteen years as he tried to curl inwards on himself. "I was really scared…"

The elder of the pair stared at his knees in silence, panting softly as his heartrate began to slow down and the chill left his body. They didn’t speak or look at one another for a long moment.

"… she told him it was closed."

"Huh?"

"She told him- He knew it was closed and he took us there anyway. He could have just waited until the morning, but he had to go check and be sure," he ranted, voice raising and cracking. "He was so damn stubborn about  _everything_ , why couldn’t he just listen to mom for once? Just one time! I thought I’d stop feeling this way eventually, but I’m not. I’m just… so _angry_ at him, all the time and it never goes away.” He scrubbed at his cheeks fiercely, pressing the heels of his hands against his closed eyes. Mako leaned forward and curled his knees up to his chest.

He hated his father. For not being perfect.

For leaving them all alone.

Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, deceptively gentle despite the thick groupings of muscle he’d developed over the years. Bolin nestled his forehead in the crook between Mako’s shoulder and neck, breath warm against his bare skin.

"I miss them too,  _da ge_ …”


End file.
